Fire Dragon (GO)
Este artigo é sobre a equipe Dragão de Fogo da série '' Inazuma Eleven GO, para a equipe original do Dragão de Fogo, '' visite o Fire Dragon . ---- Fire Dragon ( ファイアードラゴン / Faiā Doragon ) é a equipe representativa da Coreia do Sul no Football Frontier International Vision 2 . Info Não se sabe muito sobre a equipe, mas sua base é seu capitão e atacante Lee Chung-Yun , que é extremamente rápido e marca gols antes que alguém seja capaz de detê-lo. No jogo, eles podem ser desafiados novamente na rota do alienígena espacial em Sazanaara , como o primeiro time na rota certa. Todos os membros estão no nível 21. Uniforme Fire Dragon's uniform consists of a red shirt with a white/red collar. The sleeves and shoulder area of the shirt are bordered white. The shirt is also fitted with white shorts and red socks. The goalkeeper uniform consists of a silver shirt with dark grey sleeves, coupled with blue shorts and dark grey socks. The captain armband is pale yellow. Plot Fire Dragon apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 2 , para jogar contra o Inazuma Japão em sua primeira partida do Football Frontier International Vision 2 . Durante a partida, o Fire Dragon tentou marcar com um disparo normal. No entanto, Shindou Takuto bloqueou todos os seus ataques , o que deixou Ibuki Munemasa irritado. Mesmo que Matsukaze Tenma e Tsurugi Kyousuke tenham conseguido evitar alguns jogadores de Fire Dragon, eles ainda tiveram a bola roubada deles desde que eles foram os únicos a atacar. No episódio 3 , o jogo continuou e Chung-Yun conseguiu receber a bola após o Japão Inazuma perdê-lo, resultando em ele marcar um gol com Rapid Fire . A primeira metade terminou com Fire Dragon na liderança com uma pontuação de 0-1. Quando a segunda metade começou, os membros do Fire Dragon constantemente cobriam Tenma e Tsurugi. Depois que Matatagi Hayato começou a atacar por conta própria, o Fire Dragon roubou a bola continuamente desde que os membros de sua equipe não confiaram nele. Mais tarde, quando Matatagi tinha posse da bola, Chung-Yun tentou roubar a bola. No entanto, sua velocidade foi batida como Matatagi conseguiu correr à frente dele. Matatagi então passou para Tenma, que usou Deus Vento . Do-Hyeon então usou Dai Bakuhatsu Harite , mas não teve sucesso em parar, fazendo o placar de 1 a 1. Depois que eles perderam um ponto, Chung-Yun tentou marcar novamente com Rapid Fire, mas Shindou parou com Einsatz . Do-Hyeon, usando Dai Bakuhatsu Harite , também não conseguiu bloquear TsurugiDevil Burst , fazendo o placar de 2-1. A partida finalmente terminou com a vitória do Inazuma Japão Quando o jogo acabou, alguns dos uniformes do membro estavam deitados no chão do vestiário, sem nenhum vestígio dos membros reais. Significativamente, Chung-Yun também estava parcialmente coberto de lama verde. Membros #'Nam Do-Hyeon' (GL) #'Choi Sin-Jae' (DF) #'Bae Jeong-Ho' (DF) #'Seo Yeong-Jin' (DF) #'Sin Woo-Jin '(DF) #'Yang Geon-Woo '(MC) #'Song Ji-Hoon '(MC) #'Byeon Min-Seo' (MC) #'Sim So-Yeon' (AT) #'Lee Chung-Yun' (AT/Capitão) #'Hwang Jun-Ho' (AT) Galeria Fire_Dragon_artwork.png Formation_Fire_Dragon_Galaxy_02_HQ.png Fire_Dragon_GO_and_the_Green_Slime_IEGalaxy_Ep3_HQ.png Ver Também *http://www.inazuma.jp/gogalaxy/character/character02.html Categoria:Times Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Times Categoria:Times da FFI V2 Categoria:FFIV2 Categoria:Equipes do Galaxy